Up to the Stars
Up to the Stars (Vươn tới các vì sao) là bài hát đầu tiên trong album EVERY SEASON của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 6/1/2016. ''Up to the Stars is the first track in EVERY SEASON album by Da-iCE released on January 1, 2016.'' * Lời bài hát /Words '': GASHIMA from WHITE JAM * Nhạc ''/Music '': Albi Albertsson, UNIK, Fabian Strangl, Sammy Naja * Sắp xếp ''/Arrangement '': MUSSASHI, UNIK * Vũ đạo bởi ''/Choreographed by ''Miki Emura Lời bài hát ''/Lyrics Kanji= 加速していく Fast life　壊れるほど Just get crazy 取り留めない Questions in your life 忘れ去って ためらいも Let it go　決めた限界 Just break it off 一度の Chance　終わらない Phase いつまでも　Rock this, Never fall down 誰にも邪魔なんてさせない もう今さら　止まれない We can make it to the stars We gotta take off 夜空に手が届くまで Follow me, Follow me, Fly with me Let's take off 世界を見渡せるほど Up to the stars 行けるとこまで Rising　燃え尽きても Keep it blazing 今も探す Best thing in my world　見てみたいよ もう全部　Bet it all あの理想論　Let's get it now 響かすBass　重なるSteps どこまでも　Don't stop, Never look back 寂れた過去なんていらない もう昨日には　戻れない We can make it to the stars We gotta take off 未来にたどり着くまで Follow me, Follow me, Fly with me Let's take off全てを手に入れるまで Up to the stars この手の中　握りしめて 消えないままの　悔しさも いつの日か　強さに変わるまで いつまでも Rock this, Never fall down 誰にも邪魔なんてさせない もう今さら　止まれない We can make it to the stars We gotta take off　夜空に手が届くまで Follow me, Follow me, Fly with me Let's take off 世界を見渡せるほど Up to the stars You know we gotta make it Up to the stars |-| Romaji= Kasokushiteiku Fast life　Kowareru hodo Just get crazy Toritomenai Questions in your life wasuresatte Tamerai mo Let it go　Kimeta genkai Just break it off Ichido no Chance　owaranai Phase Itsumademo　Rock this, Never fall down Dare ni mo jama nante sasenai Mou imasara　tomarenai We can make it to the stars We gotta take off Yozora ni te ga todoku made Follow me, Follow me, Fly with me Let's take off Sekai wo miwataseru hodo Up to the stars Ikeru toko made Rising　Moetsukite mo Keep it blazing Ima mo sagasu Best thing in my world Mite mitai yo Mou zenbu　Bet it all ano risouron　Let's get it now Hibikasu Bass kasanaru Steps Dokomademo　Don't stop, Never look back Sabireta kako nante iranai Mou kinou ni wa　modorenai We can make it to the stars We gotta take off Mirai ni tadoritsuku made Follow me, Follow me, Fly with me Let's take off subete wo te ni ireru made Up to the stars Kono te no naka　nigirishimete Kienai mama no　kuyashisa mo Itsu no hi ka　tsuyosa ni kawaru made Itsumademo Rock this, Never fall down Dare ni mo jama nante sasenai Mou imasara　tomarenai We can make it to the stars We gotta take off　Yozora ni te ga todoku made Follow me, Follow me, Fly with me Let's take off Sekai wo miwataseru hodo Up to the stars You know we gotta make it Up to the stars Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Every Season